


The Dedication

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132
Summary: Baekhyun works at a 24 hour diner (kind of like a Denny’s) in the early hours of the morning. He does some school work and also reads his favorite mangas alongside the chef Jongdae who he may be harboring some small feelings for.





	The Dedication

“Have a good morning sir” Baekhyun calls as the diner door closes behind the man. With a sigh Baekhyun walks back to the counter where his school work is spread out.

“Five dollars says that he is our last customer for the next hour” Jongdae, the chef, says as he comes out from the kitchen and sits in front of his own laptop. Baekhyun looks to the wall clock seeing that it is just barely past midnight.

“I think we might get one more in before one” Baekhyun says with a shrug as he looks over to the other.

“Willing to put money where your mouth is” Jongdae asks quirking his eyebrow up in a semi challenging way.

“Can’t” Baekhyun admits only to be met with Jongdae’s chuckle.

“Why you chicken” Jongdae teases making immature chicken bawking noises.

“Shut up” Baekhyun says slapping Jongdae’s shoulder playfully. “Fine” Baekhyun relents slapping a five dollar bill down on the counter.

“And now we wait” Jongdae says will fishing a five dollar bill from his own pocket and laying it atop Baekhyun’s five.

The sound of Jongdae’s typing and Baekhyun’s pencil fill the small diner for an unknown amount of time until the ding dong chime signaling a new customer scares both of them to their feet.

“I win” Jongdae says with a wink pointing towards the clock which reads 1:01 AM and pocketing the money before walking into the kitchen.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

“Will you _please _turn the volume off your phone if you aren’t going to answer it” Jongdae asks after Baekhyun hears the familiar chime of his phone for at least the twenty-third time a couple days later.__

__“I’m sorry” Baekhyun mutters glumly before grabbing his phone and pressing down on the power button until it powers down._ _

__“Is there something you want to talk about Baekhyun, you’ve been kind of gloomy this morning” Jongdae asks a couple minutes later as the silence of their early morning shift stretches longer than it normally would on a typical day._ _

__“It’s 2:30 in the friggin’ morning who in their right mind would be cheery” Baekhyun asks before gruffly turning the page in his text book and glaring down at the words within._ _

__“I’m sorry, it’s just that yesterday you were so excited about some book release. You talked my ear off about how you couldn’t wait to read it. Did something happen? Was the book not good?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun is surprised to hear the worry in the others tone._ _

__“I wouldn’t know” Baekhyun says still angry._ _

__“What do you mean” Jongdae asks._ _

__“My card was rejected this morning at Barnes and Noble of all places” Baekhyun says feeling the humiliation all over again. “I went there after my class and found the perfect copy of Chen’s newest magna, without any bent edges or scruffs from careless shelvers, carried it carefully up to the register only for my card to be rejected twice” Baekhyun admits. “Apparently one of the five text books I rented for my new classes wasn’t available for rent so they charged automatically charged me the cost to buy a brand new one not even a used one” Baekhyun says looking down at his pencil._ _

__“I’m sorry Baekhyun” Jongdae says and Baekhyun can feel the other’s hand comfortingly lay atop his shoulder, “I know how excited you were for that book’s release” Jongdae adds._ _

__“Yeah and now I can’t even look at anything on my phone because I’m afraid that I’ll come across a spoiler” Baekhyun says pointing towards his phone._ _

__“Do you really think the series is that popular” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun immediately goes on the defensive._ _

__“Um excuse me sir, you have never lived until you have read any of Chen’s magnas and especially until you have read The Caspian Cornicles” Baekhyun says crossing his arms. As he opens his mouth to continue protecting his favorite author and perhaps the best magna series ever his stomach echoes in an embarrassing growl._ _

__“Hungry” Jongdae asks with a quirk of his eye brow and his signature curled smile._ _

__“Shut up, I’m on a strict diet of the bare minimum until our pay check next week” Baekhyun replies slapping Chen’s arm lightly._ _

__“Oh that wasn’t a Denver Omelet that gentleman ordered” Jongdae says with a wink as he stands up from his seat, “I guess I’ll just have to toss it out” he adds tying his apron around his slender hips before heading into the kitchen._ _

__In the other’s absence Baekhyun tries to calm his pounding heart. It’s better to have him as a friend then to lose him entirely, he reminds himself several times before Jongdae returns with a freshly cooked Denver Omelet and two forks in hand._ _

____

__●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●_  
_

__The next day seems to drag and Baekhyun is relieved when he enters the diner at 10:30 that night._ _

__“It’s been pretty quiet tonight” Minseok the waiter on shift before Baekhyun says untying his apron and pulling on a jacket. “There is just one lady in booth 6 finishing up a slice of pie, but other than that you’re all alone” he says with a wave before leaving the diner._ _

__After ringing up the woman and cleaning off her table Baekhyun walks into the kitchen to find Jongdae unloading the dishwasher._ _

__“Hey, do you think you will be having trouble reading my handwriting again tonight” Baekhyun teases although partially hoping Jongdae will understand his hidden meaning as the cup of noodles he had at lunch time had hardly proven to be a meal._ _

__“We’ll see” Jongdae says with one of his signature smiles that causes Baekhyun’s heart to skip a beat. “I actually have something for you, give me a minute and I’ll meet you at the counter” Jongdae insists._ _

__“Alright” Baekhyun says before disposing of the woman’s pie plate into the sink and taking his seat at the counter as his mind runs wild with ideas of what Jongdae could possibly want to show him._ _

__“So I just want to start by saying that I know your birthday isn’t for two more weeks and all, but after seeing how upset you were yesterday I couldn’t resist, here” Jongdae says extending a blue bag over to Baekhyun._ _

__“What’s this” Baekhyun asks softly not wanting to hope about what could be inside._ _

__“Move the tissue paper and see” Jongdae teases. Upon Jongdae’s insistence Baekhyun dives into the bag, pulling out the tissue paper to reveal the final book in The Caspian Chronicles. For a minute he is thankful that the diner is empty because the shriek he lets out was sure to have frightened him._ _

__“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Baekhyun says as he wraps his arms around Jongdae in a hug._ _

__“I know how particular you are about your books looking perfect so I hope it is good enough shape” Jongdae says._ _

__“It’s perfect” Baekhyun says pulling away from his hug with Jongdae to cradle the book against his chest.  
“That’s not all” Jongdae says with a sly smile. “Today I will be acting as both cook and waiter so that you can snuggle up in that booth and read your book” Jongdae says and Baekhyun feels his attraction to the other growing stronger._ _

__“That’s a lot of work for you are you sure” Baekhyun asks._ _

__“Of course I’m sure, plus you always get so grumpy when you have to put a new book down for a new customer” Jongdae teases even though they both know the truth within his words._ _

__“I think this is the best birthday present I’ve every received” Baekhyun says._ _

__“We’ll see” Jongdae whispers so softly that Baekhyun is unsure if it is untended for his ears. “Now pick a booth sir and I’ll be out with your, what does that say, salad with extra cucumber” Jongdae says with a smile._ _

__“What no” Baekhyun shrieks as Jongdae runs back to the kitchen in a laughing fit. With a smile of his own at Jongdae’s teasing antics Baekhyun moves over to one of the corner booths and settles in._ _

__After taking a minute to admire Chen’s beautiful artwork on the cover Baekhyun turns to the first page and reads through the dedication._ _

____

_“To my muse, my biggest fan, my friend, my heart  
It’s a blessing to have you in my life, even if I am never brave enough to say it to your face.”_

With a bitter smile Baekhyun turns the page and begins to read the recap pages about the main character and his adventures upon the high seas. Baekhyun finds himself awed by the way that Chen manages to portray the ocean and the band of pirates aboard the ship in his artistic drawings.

“Here is a wonderfully cooked burger if I do say so myself” Jongdae says as a plate is placed beside Baekhyun snapping him out the adventure within his book.

“Thanks” Baekhyun says with a smile up to Jongdae.

“Yeah” Jongdae says with a small smile that causes Baekhyun to be slightly worried about the other as it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll bring you a slice of pie in an hour or so” Jongdae says before walking towards the other occupied table Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed.

Baekhyun isn’t sure how much time passes but soon the book is almost over. He is shocked when after defeating the ship that the captain and his crew had been chasing down for the whole series the captain docks the ship and gives the Black Pearl ship over to his right hand man.

_Are you sure you don’t want to stay_ the tall man whom the captain is handing the ship off to asks and Baekhyun whispers them to himself in the quite diner caught up in the drama of the stories ending.

_It’s not a matter of want, it’s a matter of need. There is someone here on land whom I must apologize to, someone whom I can’t live without and only just realized as my life nearly came to an end_ The captain says and Baekhyun stares down at the carefully drawn picture of the captain holding his hand atop the bandage that covers the stab wound that had nearly ended his life a few chapters back.

_I understand_ The tall man says with a bow of his head.

_Take care of her for me_ The now ex captain says and Baekhyun traces his fingers over the image of the captain laying a hand on the side of the Black Pearl.

Baekhyun turns the page of the story and takes a drink from the glass of iced tea before he turns his gaze to the drawings of the next page. He looks at the drawings of the ex-captain of the Black Pearl as he walks down a normal city street and then goes inside of a small café. The next drawings show the man sitting in a small booth. The next box shows a pair of legs beside the table.

_I didn’t think you would be back_ the speech bubble beside the legs says.

_I should have never left_ the next bubble says as the picture zooms into the captains face with a small tear drop in the corner of the man’s eye.

Baekhyun hurried to turn the page and then sucked in a large breath as a beautifully drawn image of his own face stared back at him from the next page.

_I bet you say that to all the guys you left behind Dae_ the drawing Baekhyun said.

_Only you Baek, I came back because I love you and I belong here at your side_ The ex-captain who had been addressed as Dae says. The next picture shows the two males hugging.

_Say it again_ the speech bubble over the hug says.

_I love you Baekhyun_ the last speech bubble said as the picture zoomed into a crying Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned to page to find nothing. What that can’t be how it ends, Baekhyun thinks before getting to his feet, leaving the book on the table, and rushes into the kitchen.

“You’re Chen” Baekhyun says loudly causing Jongdae to jump and drop the pan he had been scrubbing into the sink of bubbly water.

“You finished it” Jongdae whispers as he leans over and grabs a towel to wipe the water off his face. Baekhyun rushes over and grabs a second towel before rubbing it over Jongdae’s hair.

“Did you mean it” Baekhyun asks softly finding a small amount of inner courage.

“What” Jongdae asks.

“The ending, the dedication” Baekhyun starts dropping the towel to his side.

“Yes” Jongdae says turning around and looking Baekhyun straight in the eyes, “I love you Baekhyun” he said before Baekhyun felt the other’s arms around him.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Still to this day when friends ask Jongdae always says that his confession played out the same way it had in his magna, tears and all. Although Baekhyun always denies it they both know it’s the truth and perhaps they like knowing that it’s just the two of them that knows what truly happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been better if I were slightly artistic but alas my words are all I can supply. Comments are loved!


End file.
